marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Toomes
Adrian Toomes is the former owner of a New York City salvage company called Toomes Salvage Company who swore revenge after Tony Stark drove him out of business by replacing them with Department of Damage Control. Equipping himself with an exo-suit built from Chitauri technology, Toomes took on the identity of Vulture only to come into conflict with both Iron Man and Spider-Man. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''to be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight:' Vulture's winged harness enables him to fly with ease. *'Superhuman Strength:' Vulture possesses superhuman strength when he is wearing the exo-suit; allowing him to overpower both humans and most superhumans like Spider-Man relatively easily. Vulture's wings and talons are also strong enough to the point that he can destroy concrete and lift heavy objects with little effort. *'Superhuman Durability:' Vulture possesses superhuman durability when he is wearing the exo-suit; as he can withstand blows from most superhumans like Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Speed:' Vulture possesses superhuman speed when he is wearing the exo-suit; allow him to fly at high speeds. *'Superhuman Agility:' Vulture possesses superhuman agility when he is wearing the exo-suit; allow him to maneuver in the air with incredible agility, despite the exo-suit's large frame. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Expert Businessman:' Adrian is very intelligent, as he successfully ran Toomes Salvage Company for an unknown number of years (prior to his company being driven out of business by the Department of Damage Control; due to the actions of Tony Stark) he even managed to figure out that Peter Parker and Spider-Man are one-and-the-same; from existing information. *'Expert Tactician:' Adrian is a very capable tactician; as he was able to plan and successfully execute the attack on the Damage Control Truck and the hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane. Equipment *'Vulture suit:' Vulture uses a suit made with Chitauri technology and outfitted with a winged steel harness that allows him to fly. *'Beam Gun:' Vulture uses a powerful beam gun that is capable of bisecting large ships. Relationships *Peter Parker/Spider-Man – Enemy turned savior. *Damage Control – Business opponents **Tony Stark/Iron Man – Enemy. *Herman Schultz/Shocker – Teammate. *Jackson "Montana" Brice – Teammate turned enemy and victim. *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer – Teammate. *Doris Toomes – Wife. *Liz Toomes – Daughter. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Michael Keaton Behind the scenes *This will be Michael Keaton's third comic book movie after portraying Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman and Batman Returns and third movie portraying a bird theme character with Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance). *The casting of Michael Keaton as the Vulture has led to many comparisons with his role in Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance). Trivia *In the comics, Vulture originally flew with an electro-magnetic that was on his costume until he developed the ability to fly on his own and first appeared to get revenge on his former business partner Gregory Bestman and do a crime spree. He was also one of the founding members of the Sinister Six alongside Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Mysterio, Electro, and Kraven the Hunter. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Spider-Man Homecoming 15.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 16.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 19.jpg Micheal Keatons Vulture SMH.jpg Toomes-Tinkerer.jpg Vulture Spider-Man Homecoming.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Vulturepromo.jpeg SMH_Character_Poster_01.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Vulture Battle Concept Art.jpg Vulture-Adrian_Toomes.JPG Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 01.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 02.jpg Spidey+vulture_art-homecoming.JPG Toomes-vs_Parker.JPG The_Vulture.JPG Spiderman_homecoming_artposter2.jpg Spidey_homecoming-artposter1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Behind the Scenes - April 4 2017.jpg Video SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Vignette - The Vulture-0|'Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes / The Vulture!' Spider-Man Homecoming "The Vulture" On Set Interview - Michael Keaton Spider-Man Homecoming Michael Keaton Interview Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Villains Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:The Raft prisoners